


【TSN/ME】宣传册

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 今晚是个不寻常的夜晚。柯克兰H33四人宿舍中仿若幽灵存在的比利出现了。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	【TSN/ME】宣传册

今晚是个不寻常的夜晚。

柯克兰H33四人宿舍中仿若幽灵存在的比利出现了。

  
“兄弟们！我回来了！”

他砰地推开门，左手背后，右手由上至下旋转手腕优雅划动几圈降落于腰腹间，上身前倾微微鞠躬，做出一个男士邀请舞伴前去享受舞蹈快乐的礼仪。

非常标准，也非常不合时宜。

在不间断有人上下楼经过的走廊外进行这种需要摒弃羞耻感大幅度的浮夸举动，显而易见地吸引到恰好上楼的同学的诧异眼神。

他穿着皱巴巴棉质感的衣服，背着洗得发白沉甸甸的书包，发尾一半掖进翻出的衣领一半向外高高翘起展现自己。如果不是胡子刮得干干净净，衣服还散发着洗涤柔顺剂的化学香精味，这身过于休闲的打扮叫人怀疑他是不是几天没有洗澡。

然而，宿舍里恰好都在的其余三位成员，都没给他任何一点回应。

满屋子只有马克敲键盘和鼠标点击发出的清脆声，以及达斯汀打拳王外放角色拳拳到肉的欢快音效。

正常来说会出声打招呼的克里斯趴在床上，戴着耳-机听MP3里拷贝下来的抒情古典乐曲，臂弯里是摊开的笔记本和图书馆借出的书籍，笔记本内空白的纸张书写过半。他正在为下周小测进行复习，神情尤其投入，完全没发现比利突然的归来。

只有如今无意间变成柯克兰H33公认的编外人员，去年夏天暑期时用石油期货赚了30万美元在校内掀起过一阵波澜的经济学学子摘下马克要他戴上的耳机，把注意力从电脑转移到比利身上。

“晚上好。”比利炽热及期待的目光下，爱德华多微笑递出台阶，给予对方最想要的反应和询问，“有什么事情要和我们宣布吗？”

“是的！”

比利放下背包，拉开拉链，从中拿起四份印刷覆膜的剧本和宣传册，他一一分发下去，马克那份连同爱德华多的一起给到后者本人。

他从冰箱挑了罐冰啤，接住爱德华多扔来的起瓶器道谢一声，看到他们终于舍得从自己的世界里脱离出来施舍他几眼，好笑又好气地解释：“我女朋友的朋友参演的话剧要开演了，她给了我几张票，你们去吗？”

“威尼斯商人？”

暂停音乐的播放，克里斯爬起来首先翻阅宣传册潦草看眼剧情梗概，又看眼剧本封面立在中央的戏剧名称。

“啊，是莎士比亚的戏剧吧。”达斯汀毫不心疼地扔开游戏机，目的性极强，让旁观者无法忽视直接翻到演员介绍一栏，掌心支撑下颌认真地一个个看下去，然后指着碧绿眼眸的漂亮姑娘问，“这个鲍西娅长得很漂亮啊，她有男朋友吗？”

“别想了，她喜欢身材瘦小长得漂亮的男孩，你在她眼里就和俄罗斯人没差。”比利摆摆手，抓住达斯汀的手往下滑了一位，“看这个，这个尼莉莎就是她目前正在追求的男孩。”

达斯汀一噎，眼角因看见漂亮女孩飞扬的弧度迅速回落，身体后躺，懒洋洋地倚靠沙发叹一口好长的气。

“还想说我可以减减肥让自己看起来没那么壮，但想到披萨薯条和炸鸡可乐会因为我对它们的避让难过，还是算了吧。”

克里斯嗤笑说：“你知道我想说什么吗？”

比利迅速搭腔：“你这种情感丰富的性格很适合戏剧社，需要推荐入社随时可以来找我。”

宣传册的排版设计看得出美工的用心，妆面服装一眼看去足够让外行人都体会到他们对这出戏剧的认真程度。

尼莉莎的扮演者是个男孩这件事让爱德华多的视线不由盯得照片有些久，直到一只手伸了过来，恰好挡住尼莉莎与鲍西娅并列的照片，他的眼睛才眨动了下，映入眼帘的手一缩，将两份宣传册从他手中都拿走了。

而后，一道冷淡没有起伏的声音在耳边响起。

“很好看吗？”

“什——”

爱德华多张了张嘴，又立刻止住。因为，下一秒比利欢快解答的声音将他条件反射般发出疑问的几个音节淹没，这让他反应过来，马克的问题是抛给拿来宣传册的人的。

可是……

爱德华多舒展刚才莫名其妙往掌心蜷缩的手指，不着痕迹地抚了抚心跳陡然停滞一瞬的胸口，把放在一旁的剧本搁在腿面欲盖弥彰地翻了几页，掩盖不知为何升起的一阵心虚。

他总觉得，马克那句话是对他问的，而且还有点生气。

微妙的气氛只聚拢不到几秒，连爱德华多都无法确定是否存在。

马克坐在椅子上侧对着他，就那张从侧面看也显得锋利尖刻的脸，爱德华多观察不到什么，于是把微小的念头直接甩掉，等日后想起来再说。

“晚上七点的场，我有时间。但是，”爱德华多扬了扬从宣传册里取出来的票，看向马克，“我记得你那天和波士顿的一个长发女孩有个约会？”

马克回望他，缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，嘴唇微微张开形成一个小小的圆，像是不知道爱德华多在说什么，直接愣住。

不，他就是对这件事忘得一干二净了。

爱德华多斩钉截铁判定，随后不敢置信地瞪大双眼。

“你连这种事都能忘记？！”他和达斯汀异口同声地惊讶质问，达斯汀的质问中夹杂对马克的羡慕。

克里斯面无表情：“我以为他这种性格能有女孩愿意同他约会已经够神奇了。”

“哇哦，”比利合上震撼张开的嘴，他坐直问，“马克连约会都能忘，那他怎么和那个女孩搭上话的？”

“不，上次和马克出去餐厅吃饭去洗手间回来之后就看到马克手边留了一张写有电话号码的餐巾纸了。”爱德华多回答。

“嗯，比利你的用词该调换。是她和我搭讪。”马克耸耸肩，“时间撞上把约会往后调就行了。”

“……多么傲慢的一句话啊。”达斯汀连连咂舌，单身将近半年的他感觉到冒犯。

克里斯转向爱德华多：“说起来，那天马克出门穿的衣服是爱德华多的吧。”

爱德华多不禁微微仰头，望着天花板回想了一会儿，缓慢地说：“那天……好像是我送给马克的生日礼物吧，一件衬衫和深色的休闲西裤。”

马克不明白这个话题是怎么突然插进来的，他皱眉问：“这和我能不能跟女生约会有什么关系？”

话一出口，除他以外的在场所有人纷纷把目光投向他，神色复杂难以解读。

“你是真的对自己着装打扮没有一点感觉吗？”

“认真的？”

“放弃吧爱德华多，你送的那套衣服马克也只穿了一次而已。”

“……也不用这样，可能那个女孩喜欢的就是马克这种类型。”

他们毫不掩饰的态度让马克黑了脸。

老实说，马克冷下脸来确实气势很足，只是在座的都不怕他，甚至还敢摸-摸那头小卷毛，所以本人现在仿若制冷机也只能看着他们对自己的衣品嘻嘻哈哈调侃。

“我会击剑。”马克突然说道。

闻言，首先接收到马克威胁讯息的达斯汀迅速趴到克里斯身上虚伪地哀嚎着，他大喊：“为什么又是我！明明华多也这样说你！”

“当你还蠢地说出这句话的时候就代表马克拿你先下手是正常的。”

克里斯嫌弃把人推下去，达斯汀上课回宿舍到现在连脏衣服都没换都想上他的床，尤其他的床单昨天才洗净换上。

对话里的主人公稳稳当当坐在马克床边围观达斯汀勇猛扑倒马克揉乱那一头卷毛实行抗议，笑得眼泪都出来了。

比利知道他该降低存在感，于是躲得远远的，在两人打闹范围外喝着冰啤看戏，偶尔和克里斯伸手进行场外指导。

他余光一瞥，看到马克从爱德华多那拿走的宣传册要掉不掉地放在电脑桌旁，摊开的页面是演员介绍那一块，引起他注意的地方在于，尼莉莎扮演者照片五官中间的位置破了一个洞。

比利想道，奇怪，待会回去再告诉他们把还没分发出去的宣传册检查一遍吧，居然出了这种瑕疵。

END


End file.
